In indoor environments or urban areas where GPS is unusable or less reliable, alternate technologies must be utilized to provide location. Beacons or inertial navigation are useful technologies in such circumstances, and these technologies have their strengths and weaknesses. Deploying beacons in numerous indoor environments obviously can involve great cost if significant coverage and greater accuracy is desired. Other data that is available from indoor environments is not currently being extracted or at least extracted in a useful manner to improve both communication and location services.